Various methods have been described for the online buying or selling of energy products or commodities, however, these methods primarily involve offering an auction site where various products may be auctioned to bidders, or providing an exchange in which buyers and sellers may connect for transactions through a third party web site. U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,204 describes a system in which a database tracks company and market performance information and alerts a user when certain criteria are met. The present inventors are unaware, however, of any existing method of online marketing of commodity products in which the price is tied to an active exchange market and in which a user may be notified when the product price matches user set target price criteria.